Vueltas de la vida
by Feernanda
Summary: Cansada de sí misma y la vida que lleva, Rose se refugia en la persona que menos esperó... sin saber lo que viene.


**Disclaimer**

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto es solo mi dramática invención.

··········

_"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes."_

_**John Lennon.**_

La torre de Gryffindor estaba atascada de chicos y chicas bailando, bebiendo y gritando. La música era de esa que escuchaban en las discotecas _muggles _y en alguna que otra mágica, de un género llamado _electro_ que la mayoría de los chicos no conocía, pero que -como siempre- les agradaba; en la barra había varias bebidas que se habían pedido de acuerdo a los gustos de los chicos.

Esa era otra de las magníficas fiestas organizadas por Rose Weasley, complaciendo a sus compañeros, dejándolos satisfechos por la diversión que les daban y la buena música para des-estresarse de la pesada semana.

—Weasley, buen trabajo... me gustó— la felicitó un chico del que no recordaba su nombre.

—Ah... gracias— respondió sin mucho ánimo, sentada en un rincón de la barra.

Cuando el chico se fue, ella se aventuró y pidió su séptima copa de whiskey de fuego, a pesar de estar mareada. Se la bebió de un trago y fue entonces cuando decidió irse, llevándose lo que sobró de la botella consigo. Al ponerse en pie se sintió capaz de caminar, pero no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación, no para encontrarse con sus primas y amigas para que la llenasen de regaños por su estado, no... Era mejor ir a algún otro lado.

Salió de su sala común con cautela de no encontrarse con el celador ni los prefectos. Vagó por los pasillos durante un rato, sin rumbo alguno, dándole algunos tragos a la botella. Cuando había encontrado un pasillo sin suficiente vigilancia se dejó caer... y al estar así, no pudo contenerse más. Lloró en silencio, sacando toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, toda la tristeza y confusión que la albergaban, soltando pequeños sollozos algunas ocasiones.

— ¿Weasley?— la llamó una voz que no reconoció, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la brillante luz de una varita, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. —Lo siento, ya puedes abrirlos— le dijo de nuevo la voz, y cuando ella obedeció se encontró con un chico de tez blanca y finas facciones, cabello rubio y ojos como el mercurio.

—Malfoy— reconoció — ¿Vas a llevarme con McGonagall?— soltó la pelirroja, Scorpius era prefecto y tenía fama de no ser grato con los estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?— le preguntó sin rodeos, omitiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—No es tu asunto— contestó, enfocando su vista en otro lado.

—No lo es, pero estoy aburrido de la ronda y ciertamente prefiero hablar contigo a estar danzando como idiota con la luz encendida— se encogió de hombros, también con la vista fija en otro lado.

—Odio mi vida, ¿feliz?— resolvió pasando una mano por su cara, tratando de contener lágrimas — ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué tenías que ser hijo de quién eres?— preguntó luego un silencio.

—Lo hice— respondió —pero no se puede comparar ser el hijo de un mortifago a ser la hija de los héroes— volvió a decir sin inmutarse ni un poco —A ti todo mundo te alaba, nunca sentiste el rechazo de los demás ni las miradas asesinas que nos daba la gente a mí y a mi familia —

—Puede que no, pero tú nunca sentiste el peso de ser hijo de héroes de guerra— exclamó la de ojos azules, luego de minutos en incómodo silencio —A ti nunca nadie te insinuó ser inferior a tus padres, nunca sentiste que si cometías algún error todos te juzgarían, no tenías a todas las personas comparándote con la inteligente Hermione Granger o el valiente Ronald Weasley... — sollozó, y cómo se odió por hacerlo.

Scorpius la miró con un asombro pocas veces visto en él, siempre estaba inexpresivo. Casi nunca cruzaba palabra con ella, nunca la tomó en cuenta para nada. Él era un Slytherin con pocos prejuicios, por eso mismo no se liaba en peleas con los Weasley, es más ni los tomaba en cuenta. Jamás pensó que algún día se vería sentado a mitad de la noche con Rose Weasley, escuchando sus problemas.

—Pensé que yo era el único que sufría de complejos— dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella.

—Nunca pensé que tú y yo tuviéramos algo en común— sonrió, y de nuevo quedaron en silencio, pero sólo unos minutos —Scorpius, ¿cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo? A mí siempre me perturba todo esto, a veces pienso que tienen razón y… nunca llegaré a ser como mis padres—

—Simplemente no dejes que lo que digan las personas te afecte, demuestra que eres mejor por ti misma, no por ser hija de ellos— aconsejó, sacando otra sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Scorpius se volteó para mirarla y se encontró con dos esferas azules y brillantes penetrándolo. Se quedaron así por varios segundos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, pero fue el de ojos grises quien rompió el contacto, pues su vista se posó sobre los labios de la chica: eran delgados y finos, color rosado y a simple vista parecían bastante nutridos.

_¿A qué sabrán?, _pensó, y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ella, hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia… ahí donde sus alientos se mezclaban

_Whiskey de Fuego_, se le vino a la mente cuando el olor penetró su nariz. Sonrió, esa leona era una caja llena de sorpresas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— gimió sobre los labios de él, tenían olor a menta… su sabor favorito.

Scorpius no respondió, simplemente juntó sus labios contra los de ella, saboreándolos, probándolos. Salvajes pero suaves, así eran los labios de la leona.

—Scorpius… esto… no creo… que… esté bien…— gimió, excitándolo.

—Shh, sólo relájate… Rose— dicho esto se acomodó sobre ella y siguió besándola.

Y ese… sólo fue el primero de muchos encuentros de éstos dos chicos.


End file.
